Citizen in Peril (hjonesjr)
These are all the citizens in peril in LEGO Dimensions: Ultra * LEGO Movie 2 ** Mrs. Scratchen-Post * LEGO Ninjago Movie ** TBA * Jurassic Park ** TBA * Watch_Dogs ** Raymond Kenny * Tom Clancy's The Division ** President Ellis * Grand Theft Auto ** Lester Crest * Minecraft ** Villager * Minecraft: Story Mode ** Ivor * Ferris Bueller's Day Off ** Cameron Frye * Youtube ** TBA * SMG4 ** Fishy Boopkins * The Goldbergs ** Lainey Lewis * Futurama ** John Zoidberg * Marvel ** Howard the Duck * Just Cause ** Tom Sheldon * Fortnite ** Ramirez * Horizon ** Caleb * The City of Ember ** Lizzie * War of the Worlds ** TBA * Team Fortress ** Scout * Super Smash Bros ** TBA * Super Mario ** Princess Peach Toadstool * Donkey Kong ** Diddy Kong * Yoshi's Island ** TBA * WarioWare ** TBA * The Legends of Zelda ** Zelda * Kirby ** Bandana Dee * Starfox ** Slippy Toad * Pokemon ** Pichu * Fire Emblem ** Chrom * Game & Watch ** TBA * Metroid ** TBA * Earthbound ** Lucas * F-Zero ** TBA * Ice Climber ** TBA * Kid Icarus ** Viridi * Metal Gear: Solid ** Colonel Roy Campbell * Pikmin ** Alph * R.O.B. ** TBA * Animal Crossing ** Tom Nook * Megaman ** TBA * Wii Fit ** TBA * Punch-Out ** Doc Louis * Pac-Man ** Mrs. Pac-Man * Xenoblade: Chronicals ** TBA * Street Fighter ** Ken * Duck Hunt ** TBA * Final Fantasy ** TBA * Bayonetta ** TBA * Splatoon ** TBA * Castlevania ** TBA * Persona ** Fatuba * Dragon Quest ** TBA * Banjo-Kazooie ** Tooty * Fatal Fury ** TBA * Nintendogs ** TBA * Golden Sun ** TBA * Shovel Knight * Q*Bert * Mafia City * ARMS * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * Duke Nukem * The Muppets * Jason Bourne * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Seige * Realm Royale * Kingdom Hearts * Halo * Forza Horizon * Henry Stickmin ** Ellie * Wall-E ** Captain McCrea * The Incredibles * Real Life * Detroit: Become Human * Call of Duty * Battlefield * Half-Life * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Central Intelligence * Fallout * The Crew * Assassins Creed * Far Cry * The Sims * Saints Row * Rocket League * War Thunder * PUBG * Apex Legends * Roblox * Big * 2001: A Space Odyssey * James Bond * Airwolf * Alien * Predator * Terminator * Robocop * Family Guy * Big Hero 6 * Wreck it Ralph * Despicable Me * Destiny * Club Penguin * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Unchartered * Unturned * Skribbl.Io * Stickfight: The Game * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Diary of a Whimpy Kid * Forrest Gump * John Wick * 2012 * San Andreas * Independence Day * Geostorm * The Day After Tomorrow * Hitman * Guitar Hero * Tetris * Monsterverse * God of War * Garry's Mod * L.A. Noire * Little Big Planet * Memes * Men in Black * Plants Vs Zombies * Overwatch * Charlie Brown * Mr Peabody and Sherman * Mortal Engines * Mortal Kombat * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Shrek * Cities Skylines * Rampage * Ready Player One * Rick and Morty * Scribblenauts * Terraria * Super Monkey Ball * Subnautica * The Matrix * The Mask * The Orville * Wallace & Gromit * Oblivion * Minority Report * The Witcher * Wipeout * Toy Story * Super Meat Boy * Plague Inc * Golf-It! * Dudes of Destruction * Saving Private Ryan Category:Miscellaneous Category:Customs by Hjonesjr